


Gaming Together

by EZM2016



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZM2016/pseuds/EZM2016
Summary: Sam just can't beat the level.





	Gaming Together

"Just die you asshole!" Came the curse from the usually calmer of two Winchester brothers. Sam threw down the Xbox remote before he actually broke the television out of anger.

He was alone in the hotel room while Dean went out to the bar, he didn't feel like tagging along. The younger Winchester sighed, putting his head in his hands as he cursed himself inwardly for letting a simple video game row him up like this.

"What's wrong San-bo" came a voice out of thin air, causing Sam to gracefully fall off the bed and into the floor before he scrambled backward from the voice, breathing hard.

"Shit, Gabriel!" Sam yelled, still slightly out of breath, the archangel just smirked.

"Didn't think you were that easily scared, Sammy." He stayed in amusement, Sam just rolled his eyes as he got off the floor, not even correcting the angel for calling him that because it was a useless battle.

Sam picked up the remote again, making his way over to his celestial boyfriend who had sat down in the floor with his back against the bed, patting the spot between his legs for Sam to sit.

The younger Winchester rolled his eyes but sat down anyway, leaning back into Gabriel, handing him a second control and restarting the game.

Dean came back to the room about midnight to find Sam and Gabriel yelling loudly at the television, all he could think about was how much of a mouth Gabriel had on him, being one of God's top angels and all.

"I'm not drunk enough for this," Dean said and he turned around and closing the door, fully prepared to sleep in Baby.


End file.
